The Legend of the True King of Maraudia
by kaeleykaeley
Summary: Prince James has spent his life training to be the best knight in the realm, learning how to be next king of Maraudia, and using every waking minute of free time to spend with his best friends. After a duel to the death, that Maraudia is finally in a fight it many not be able to win. With his supposed destiny looming over his head, will James be able to defeat the Dark Lord?
1. The Legend of the True King of Maraudia

Chapter 1 – The Legend of the True King of Maraudia

 _Long ago, King Albus ruled the kingdom of Maraudia. The king was known for his prowess in battle, and under his reign, Maraudia had never lost in combat. He added more land than any other king before him, and by the end of his reign, he had doubled the territory of the kingdom. King Albus was beloved by the people of Maraudia. He put the kingdom's needs in front of his own, giving every part of himself to his people. For nearly fifteen years, he ruled the kingdom before his reputation as a great leader was tarnished._

 _The king's trusted advisor, Grindlewald, was power hungry, and chose to conspire against the king. In an attempt to steal the throne from Albus, Grindlewald stole a wand from the king's vault. The wand, known as the elder wand, was told to be the most powerful weapon in the land. Grindlewald used the wand to control Albus and soon, the beloved king was seen as a tyrant by his people, and they staged a revolt to overthrow him. Grindlewald led the revolt, claiming that his friend the king no longer shared the best interests of the people, and that he would be the true king of Maraudia._

 _However, the new behavior of the king surprised the knight, Sir Henry of the house of Potter. He did not believe that the king's actions were his own. After learning of Grindlewald''s scheme, Sir Henry moved to save King Albus and imprison Grindlewald for treason and seal the elder wand back into the castle's vault. The king, although returned to his state of mind, learned of the views of his people. Knowing his people hated him, he chose to honor their wishes for a new king, and stepped down from the throne. Since, both of his siblings had perished from the plague ears before and he had never married, Albus entrusted the throne to the man that saved him and Maraudia, Sir Henry._

 _The new king took guidance from his predecessor, and ruled with a steady and peaceful hand. One of Albus's famous reforms had been to allow the free practice of magic. Everyone in the kingdom had been allowed to use magic as they saw fit. Knowing the use of sorcery had caused the downfall of the former king, King Henry chose to make an addition to the law. Magic was still allowed to be practiced freely throughout the kingdom, but the use of such magic for and dark or evil purposes would result in the execution of the perpetrator if found guilty of the crime. King Henry kept true to his newest reform, and the first person to be executed for his crimes was Grindlewald._

 _Just before his hanging in the courtyard outside the castle, Grindlewald vowed that even in death, he would lay and hand in taking down Maraudia. One day, an unnamed powerful sorcerer would challenge the noble house of Potter, destroy Maraudia, and rebuild the kingdom the way he would have. King Henry challenged Grindlewald, demanding he tell him who this mysterious sorcerer was. Before Henry could retrieve and answer from him the court executioner had slipped, and accidentally released the trap door beneath Grindlewald''s feet, killing the man._

 _Determined to find out the truth, King Henry rounded up his knights and advisors to find every possible seer in the land. One by one he asked the sorcerers if they knew who Grindlewald was referring too, and if he was correct. Was Maraudia going to fall to an evil sorcerer? Were his people going to die. Many of the seers were fraud's, and failed to give him evidence. The search for the truth was driving the king crazy, and he seeked help from the court physician to calm his nerves. While the physician, Edon, was mixing him a potion to help with his anxiety over the situation at hand, his eyes became misty, and he entered a trance. He spoke to the king is a mystical voice saying, "The Dark Lord grows stronger with each passing day. His power is unmatched by anyone before him. Such darkness can only be destroyed by light. The heir to the True King of Maraudia will harness that light, and vanquish the Dark Lord forever."_

 _Believing that his physician was a true seer, his prophecy calmed him. He knew that the dark sorcerer that Grindlewald spoke of would never truly be able to fulfill his promise. Now relieved, he returned to focus on his kingdom, and creating his family. He married the widowed Queen of Andosia who bore him a son, Fleamont who he raised to be the strongest and bravest in all the realm. For years, he waited for the Dark Lord to strike, and for his son to be the hero Maraudia needed. But that day did not come. On his deathbed, he told his son of the prophecy. Now knowing he was not the one true king of Maraudia, he declared that his son held the title, and that his unborn grandchild would be the one to kill the Dark Lord. Fleamont promised his dying father that he would train his son, just as his father did him, and make sure that if the Dark Lord struck Maraudia, that he would be prepared in combat and with friends and allies to aid him in his quest._


	2. Maraudia Welcomes You

Chapter 2 –Maraudia Welcomes You

"Come on, James. Is that the best you've got?" Sirius taunted, jumping to avoid James's swing at his ankles. "I know you can do better than that."

"Give me a minute, and you'll be on your back with my sword at your throat… again."

"Kinky." Sirius joked, clashing is sword with James.

"Shut up, Sirius."

This was the duo's usual training session. Since they were young, James and Sirius had been training to be, as they call, "the best knights of the realm." As prince of Maraudia, James knew he was guaranteed the knighthood, but Sirius had to earn it. Although, with his father, Orion, being one of King Fleamont's most trusted knights, and his best friend, he didn't have far to go. Still, the boys were intent on proving themselves, and dedicated time every day, for training sessions like these: sword fighting 'to the death', and relentless mocking one another.

As they fought, the two ended up moving the fight into the streets. They gathered a crowd of admires cheering them on. Most of the people knew the faces of Prince James and his best knight, Sir Sirius. Several took sides. Those talking Sirius's side knew the crown prince would never hold it against them. To the dismay of the farmer shoveling it, Sirius earned a loud cheer as he knocked the prince into a pile of hay.

James quickly picked himself up, and moved to slice at Sirius once more. In the process, he cut off, a very small lock of Sirius hair. Honestly it wasn't very noticeable, but Sirius cared tremendously. "Not the hair. Now you've gone too far." James only laughed as they carried the crowed down the street once more and into a common area. James hopped up onto the edge of a fountain to jump over Sirius' blow to his knees.

"Careful, I need my legs to fight."

"That's the point!" Sirius laughed, following him onto the fountain. They slashed at one another, spraying water everywhere. The younger kids in the crowd erupted with cheers at the sight of a rainbow developing from spray.

Finally, back on the grass, Sirius managed to trip James up, knocking him on his back. He held his sword out to the prince's chest, earning a yell from his supporters. "Looks like I win." He cheered, waving to his adoring fans.

"Not yet." James smirked, hitting the knight behind the knees. James jumped to his feet, now hovering over his friend. "Never take your eye off your opponent."

"James!" he heard his servant Peter call as he burst through the crowd of admirers. "You and Sirius have to get ready for the feast tonight. Prince Richard and his daughters will be arriving in a couple of hours."

"I guess I'll have to kill you another day, mate." James laughed, extending a hand to pull his best friend off the ground.

"Oh please, you'd miss me too much." Sirius replied, throwing his arm over the Prince's shoulder and messing up his unruly hair.

"You're right. I would." The two boys followed Peter inside the castle, and departed to their separate chambers to bathe and prepare for the feast that night.

Maraudia was hosting the royal family of the kingdom of Avalon at court of the next couple of weeks. Tonight, would be the first night of their stay, and Maraudia had to make a good impression. The family has stayed at court before, but never in the hopes of creating a peace treaty between the two kingdoms. Everyone in the castle was instructed to be on their best behavior, to wear their finest attire, and to do everything in their power to please the visiting royal family.

James and Sirius had spent the week practicing their fighting skills – not much different than their usual week – in order to impress the King and his daughters in the tournament Maraudia is hosting to entertain their guests. Sirius and James, as well as twelve other knights of noble blood would be competing in hand to hand combat. Several official knights of Maraudia would be competing in the tournament, and had also joined their practices this past week. No one had yet to beat James, even when he instructed them to fight him as if he were just another opponent rather than their prince. Just as Sirius would.

Sirius had been proposing bets all week on whether he or James would win the upcoming tournament. So far, James had bet him three custom swords, a new set of armor, and (to Sirius request) a hand sown tapestry of Sirius, if he was to win. While Sirius bet him a weeks' worth of being his personal manservant. Peter, James's actual servant, liked this idea very much and cheered on James during training as often as he could.

After both the boys had bathed and dressed for dinner, Peter accompanied them down to the dining hall for the feast. The hall had been set up in with the tables in a 'U' shape. There was plenty of room for both royal families, as well as their knights and other noble subjects. Above the head of the table hung both the royal crests of the Maraudia and Avalon. Queen Euphemia had encouraged her decorator to have as many Maraudian objects as Avalonian ones. She wanted to show the balance of the kingdoms through the décor as well as their treaty negotiations.

At the moment of their arrival, all the guests were spread around the room talking amongst themselves. James and Sirius took time to spark a quick conversation about the tournament with their fellow knights before joining the King and Queen at the front of the room.

"Well don't you too clean up nice." Euphemia beamed, kissing both boys on their cheeks.

"You really have to thank Peter for that." James said, trying to run a hand through his hair, but accidentally hitting his crown.

"I will next time I see him." His mother said, leaning forward to readjust her son's crown. "Better. Do I have Peter to thank for you too, Sirius?"

"No, this is all my doing." Sirius smirked, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"Maybe you can teach James then."

"That would require an immense number of private lessons. I'm said to say there just isn't enough time in the day." James moved to elbow him, but James stepped forward to doge his blow.

"Very well. We'll leave the job to Peter then."

The trumpets sounded, calling everyone's attention. All the guests moved to the sides of the room, while the royal family stepped to the middle, awaiting their new guests.

"I present King Richard, Princess Petunia, Princess Lillian, and Lady Tawny of Avalon." A round of applause filled the room as the three rulers, and Lily's lady in waiting, Tawny entered the room.

The ladies all dressed in cool pastel colored dresses. Petunia in a light purple gown with her hair twisted up in intricate braids. Her younger sister Lily, dawned a mint green dress with gold embellishments on the sides. Her red hair fell in loose ringlets down her back, and was pinned back away from her face. And finally, Lady Tawny wore a pale blue gown, stitched to appear to be made of flowers. Instead of many braids like Petunia's, her long blonde hair fell into a single braid, tucked over her shoulder. All of them, including King Richard, wore cloaks with the royal crest of Avalon stitched on the back.

King Fleamont met King Richard halfway to greet him and his daughters. In the spirit of peace making, the two leaders embraced as though they had been friends for years. "Thank you for coming." Fleamont said, directing the four of them to their seats.

Before they could dine, King Fleamont stood to begin the dinner with a toast. "For years Maraudia and Avalon have been friends, but never allies. After all this time, King Richard and decided that we needed to make change. Now, after all this time, we are coming together to make a peace treaty, and help each Maraudia and Avalon join forces on our own for the first time in decades. Everyone, raise a glass to our guests. Maraudia welcomes you." Once again, the room erupted with applause from the royals, knights, and servants.

Throughout dinner, the kings – and Queen Euphemia – had already began to brainstorm ideas for their peace treaty. Occasionally, Fleamont would ask James his opinion on a certain subject of debate, and James would come up with an answer on the spot. Usually, his quick additions to the conversation worked. "Just agree with dad." He'd tell himself. On normal occasions, James would pay in depth attention with other leaders, but the moment Princess Lillian entered the room, all of the prince's attention was directed on her.

James and Lily's relationship was complicated to say the least. Over the years, the two had gone from friends, to foes quickly. When they were kids, meeting up at royal balls and staying at each other's courts, the two had been close friends. James could still remember them chasing each other down the halls, or playing hide and seek all over different castles. But things changed when they got older. Lily became close friends with Prince Severus of Sandor, and James and latched on to Sirius and his other two friends, Peter and Remus. Now in Lily's (and Severus's) eyes, James and his friends were a bunch of trouble makers.

Just because they weren't friends anymore, didn't stop James's feelings for the redheaded princess. Since they were kids, he had fallen hopelessly in love with her. All of his friends knew it too. They teased him relentlessly about it all the time. Every time a beautiful princess came in and out of the castle, they would try to convince him to go for her, but James refused. None of them were Lily. He did his best not to stare at her during dinner, but he couldn't help but look every once in a while. Lily was at the opposite end of the table, talking with her lady, Tawny. James had only met Tawny a few times before, but knew from the way Lily was laughing that she must have a sense of humor. James smiled, seeing Lily almost choke on her wine from laughing so hard at Tawny's latest joke.

After dinner was over, James and Sirius bid their guests goodnight and sneaked off to the court physician's chambers. In the year, their close friend Remus had taken over as the court physician of Maraudia. He had been studying under his father Lyall for years before he become ill the previous fall. Remus was incredibly smart and had talent for science, which led King Fleamont and Queen Euphemia to give him the job instead of hiring another physician. Also, in Maraudia, the royals had close relationships with their staff. They were treated more like friends and family rather than servants. King Fleamont, who had watched Remus grow up so close to his own son, would have never dared to give the job to anyone else, unless necessary.

James and Sirius passed through Remus's lab and treatment chambers before climbing up the stairs behind the moon chart tapestry. Remus's personal chambers resided in the tower. The boys used his chambers as a getaway. The room was draped in curtains and black and dark purples and blues. Some were embellished and shimmers off of the light of the candles like the stars. Everywhere were piles of spell books and magical trinkets. Not only was Remus the court physician, but he was also a trained sorcerer. Since the practice of magic as a force of good was allowed in Maraudia, his father had trained him to practice magic when he taught him of about being a physician.

When they entered Remus chambers, Sirius and James discarded the swords in the tall pot by the door and flopped down into a pile of pillows on the floor. One of Remus's rules, no weapons in his chambers. He made sure to prevent sword fighting, whether for play or for actual arguments, the best he could.

Sirius kicked out his foot to stretch, and knocked over a candle in the process. He jumped up, ready to stamp out the fire he was sure was about to take over Remus's rug when the candle froze, and the returned to its original position. "I would rather you didn't try to burn down my chambers, Sirius." He heard Remus say, as he walked over to them, a crystal ball in his hand.

"Sorry, Remus. I'll try my best."

"Somehow, I know that means I still need to be on guard for flaming rugs and tapestries."

"You always need to be on the lookout for those when Sirius is around." James added, sitting up on the pillows. Remus placed the crystal ball down in its place holder and joined them on the floor. He tucked a pillow behind his back and leaned up against his bedframe. The physician closed his eyes and tiled his head back.

"Long day, Rem?"

"You can say that again." Remus groaned, rubbing his temples. "The royal family of Avalon has been here for less than a day and they already of a list of potions and draughts they need by tonight. I'll have to deliver them all over the castle after you three leave."

Before they could question who the third person was, Peter stomped up the stairs and into the room. His shirt was covered in polish and dirt from cleaning James chambers and polishing his armor during the latter half of the feast. Peter crashed on the floor, not the part with the pillows, and stretched out completely. "Why couldn't my dad have been a knight or a physician like yours? Why do I have to get stuck with all the work?"

"Hey Pete, next week after Sirius loses the bet, you can have a couple of days off. What do you say?" James asked, patting his friend on the shoulder. Peter, peaked up at bit at his friend's idea.

" _If_ I lose, you mean." Sirius added.

Sitting up, cracking his back in the process, Peter said, "I hope you lose."

"Maybe this will cheer you up." Remus waved hand, and as his eyes glowed golden four goblets floated across the room accompanied by a bottle of wine. "Wine fit or a king." They cheered as the bottle magically filled the goblets, and hovered over to the four boys.

"Let's make a toast." James said, raising his glass.

"A toast to what?" Peter asked, pulling his goblet away from his lips with a frown.

"To the beautiful women of Avalon. Did you see Princess Lillian's lady in waiting? Wow. I'm thankful she's not a royal. Now I have a chance." Sirius said, raising his glass.

"I second that one." James added.

"Of course, you do. Not because of Tawny though, Princess Lillian has once again graced you with her presence." Peter added, earning him a punch to the shoulder. "What? We all know it's true." He looked to Sirius and Remus who both nodded in agreement. "See?"

"Shut up. Let's just drink already."

The four friends spent the next hour finishing the bottle of wine and sharing ideas about the treaty Maraudia and Avalon are going to make. Sirius bet on sharing their knights with one another, and liked the idea of getting to travel back and forth to Avalon. Peter proposed that they'd want Remus's help with solving their problems, and training their court physician. Although, James shot that one down, thinking of Princess Petunia's hatred for the use of magic, no matter the purpose. Remus however, had the most likely idea.

"I bet the treaty involves a marriage alliance."

James nearly choked on his wine at the idea of marrying the only available daughter of Avalon. "There is no way I am marrying Petunia. She hates me, and I'm not too particularly fond of her either."

"If they want a marriage alliance, who else is going to marry her? Not himself. Queen Euphemia might put up a fight." Peter added, taking another sip of his wine.

"Sirius could." In surprise, Sirius spit out his drink all over the floor in front of him. "Father thinks you, Sirius, just as much of a son as he does me. He could easily choose you."

He wasn't wrong, Fleamont did consider Sirius a son to him. Sirius's father Orion was not only Fleamont's best knight, but his best friend. The two had been just as inseparable as Sirius and James. After Orion did on a quest Fleamont had sent him on when he was eleven, Fleamont welcomed Sirius's mother Walburga, and his younger brother Regulus into the castle. Later that year, Walburga and Regulus caught the plague and died. Since then, Fleamont and Euphemia treated the orphaned boy as their own son, treating him as if he were a prince himself. Even though Sirius lacked the title of prince, he was still a knight. Fleamont could try to unite the kingdoms with the alliance of Sir Sirius of Maraudia and Princess Petunia.

"King Fleamont won't try to pass off a knight to a princess if he has a perfectly good princess to marry off." Sirius replied, tipping his goblet in James's direction. "If not Petunia, it'll be someone else."

"Father knows that I want to marry for love. He won't force me to marry Petunia if I'm not in love with her. Which I am clearly not."

"Oh, we all know who you're in love with." Remus joked. "But in all seriousness – don't you even start, Sirius – be prepared, mate. You may want to marry for love, but you're still the only Prince of Maraudia. You know your duty to the kingdom comes before your feelings for a certain red-headed princess."

It wasn't very long after their talk of marrying Petunia that they headed back down the tower to Remus's lab. Remus had potions to deliver before all Maraudia's guests went to bed. Honestly, he was surprised no one had come looking for them by now. The physician shooed his friends out the door, eager to drop off the viles before King Richard sent one of his servants to angrily come collect his indigestion potion.

Sirius and Peter were already out the door when James decided to hang back a moment. "Is one those draughts for Lily?" James asked, noticing Remus packing a bag full of different colored bottles. Each was wrapped in a layer of cloth so that they didn't break as they bounced off one another in his satchel.

"Actually, yes. She requested a one to help her sleep. Why do you ask?"

"I'd be happy to deliver it to her if you like. It'll be one less potion for you to deliver around the castle."

"What are you up to, James?" Remus replied, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"Nothing, I swear. It's just a delivery job."

Remus was hesitant to hand over the vile, but after he was sure James couldn't be up to too much no good, he gave it to the prince. "No funny business, James, or your father will have my head."

"I promise. And even if there was funny business, my father loves you, Rem. He wouldn't have your head unless you were practicing evil sorcery, which you aren't."

"Get out of here before I decide to use some on you."

"Yes, sire." James winked, before ducking out of Remus's lab and into the corridor. Remus rolled his eyes, hoping he wouldn't regret this.

Upstairs, Lily was lying on her bed, a book propped open on her lap. She had been patiently waiting for her sleeping draught to come, and was certain if she waited much longer she was going to have to find the court physician's chambers herself. She had just finished reading the last chapter of her novel when she heard a series of knocks on her door.

Lily smirked as she sat down her book and jumped up to get the door. The princess didn't even have to open it before knowing who was waiting on the other side. She opened the door to find, James leading against the stone wall, his signature smirk on his face, and her sleeping draught in his clutch.

"So, you're a delivery boy now? Last time I saw you, you were a prince. What happened? Did the king realize how annoying you can be?"

"Very funny. I can do nice things you, know." James said, stepping into her chambers. "I personally volunteering to bring this to you. But, if you don't want it, I can take it back to Remus."

"No, I'll take it." Lily said, grabbing the vile from his hands.

"I didn't know you were having trouble sleeping, again. When did your nightmares come back?" James asked, this time more sincerely.

Lily turned away from him before drinking the yellow liquid. She shook her head, trying to will away the unpleasant aftertaste in her mouth. "A few months ago." Setting the empty bottle down, she turned back to him. "It's nothing. Now, is dropping off my medicine all you are here for, or…" Changing the subject, she moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Is there another reason you're here?"

Instinctively his hands wrapped around her waist. "Is there another reason you want me to be here for." He teased, leaning dangerously close. Lily saw the smirk tugging on his lips, and pressed hers against his to shut him up. He kissed her back, eagerly and picked up the princess, carrying her over to her bed.

This wasn't the first time the two had ended up like this. They'd been having a no-strings-attached relationship for years. No one knew of their relationship, not even their close friends. Lily was certain that her sister would never understand, and thought Tawny would give her some speech about playing with James's heart. On the other hand, if James had told Sirius, Remus, or Peter they would've have believed him. So, as far as everyone knew, James flirted hopelessly with Lily in front of everyone, and Lily never returned his advances.

But behind closed doors, the two would roll around in the sheets for hours before one of them ducked out into their respective rooms in the late hours of the night. That's all it had been – just sex. Lily didn't want anything more, or at least she would never tell James if she did. He would never let her live that down, so every time she came close to feeling something for James, she swallowed it deep down. She couldn't allow herself to feel anything more for the Prince of Maraudia. Since her birth she had been betrothed to Prince Severus of Sandor. Falling for James would only end in heartbreak.

Besides, she and Severus were friends. She would be happy with him one day. Maybe she wouldn't fall in love with Severus, but it could be worse. She could easily marry someone she didn't love, or even like. She was lucky to be friends with her betrothed. Why would she risk being unhappy, by falling for someone she can't have? Sex with James, was it. So, as she lay with him that night, she tried not to focus on his concern for her nightmares, or the way he looked at her when she entered a room. No, she pushed that down and listened to her body's reaction to his touch instead.


End file.
